Teenage Dream
|artist = Katy Perry |year = 2010 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Easy) |nogm = 3 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Blue to Teal |gc = Orange |pictos = 117 ||nowc = TeenageDream |perf = Julia Spiesser |lc = Lapis (Remake) |dura= 3:54 |kcal= 26}}"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) edition of , , and . Dancer The coach is a woman that resembles a teenager. She changes between the following two wardrobes: C1 The coach has red hair in a ponytail. She wears a pair of blue glasses, a blue shirt with a green bunny on it, a green-and-hot pink checkered skirt, orange stockings, and a pair of blue flats. In the remake, everything is darker and the bunny is flipped. C2 In her prom look, the coach has tied hair. She has gloves on each arm (the left one is light green and the right one is orange), and wears a sleeveless teal-and-lime dress, and a pair of red high heels. Similar to all other characters , her face is now barely visible in the remake. teenagedream_coach_1@2x.png|Original teenagedream_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The first background is a bedroom with four posters, a mirror, and some lights on the floor. In the remake, new things were added like a bed with a teddy bearing holding a heart on top of it and a stool in front of the mirror. The second background looks like a prom on a stage with many balloons, many lights, and a sipario. There is also a red curtain and some colorful balloons behind the dancer. In the remake, the background got dimmer. The balloons include animal balloons, and the balloons glow. Disco light effects have been added to the background as well. The arc of stars that says "Prom Night Dance" has been removed. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Hit the sky four times with your right hand, the last time with more force. '''Gold Move 3: Pull your raised fists downward while lifting up your right leg. teenagedreamremakegoldmove123.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 teenagedreamremakegoldmove4.png|Gold Move 3 TD GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TD GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Teenage Dream ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass Captions Teenage Dream ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Flirty Dress * Freedom * I'm So Soft * Letting Go * Schoolgirl Sway Trivia *When she has a nerd look, posters of other ''Just Dance 3 routines, California Gurls, What You Waiting For?, Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me are visible in the background. The former two posters only feature the backgrounds. * The prom background had a different look during production: it was darker and in a shade of purple. * "I was alright/But things were kinda heavy" is incorrectly put in the lyrics as "I was a wreck/But things were kinda heavy". * Wesley Enriquez made two dresses for the video game Animal Crossing: New Leaf; one is called Bunny Skirthttp://animalcrossingthedesignzone.blogspot.it/2013/07/just-dance-3-teenage-dream-1.html (from the first coach) and the second is called Prom Dresshttp://animalcrossingthedesignzone.blogspot.it/2013/09/just-dance-3-teenage-dream-2.html (from the second coach). They're the only two outfits coming from the same song. * The Just Dance 3 menu square has a poster of an unknown girl in the background, which isn't featured in the actual routine. ** It resembles Katy Perry, who had wrote the song. * For some reason, the PS3 background contains lights that resemble the ones from Beautiful Liar, although this only happens during the "prom scene" when C2 appears. * In the remake, the green bunny on the first coach is reversed, just like the number 1 in the remake of Futebol Crazy. Also, the remade version of Take On Me is used. However, in-game, the remade version of Take On Me is not used, and the original is used. * A move from this routine is recycled in I Gotta Feeling. Gallery Teenagedreamsqa.png|''Teenage Dream'' teenagedream.jpg|''Teenage Dream (Remake) teenagedream_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now Cover TeenageDreamMenu.png|''Teenage Dream'' on Just Dance 3 Teenage Dream Nerd Dancer.png|The coach in her "Nerd Look" Teenage Dream Prom Dancer.png|The coach in her "Prom Look" Teenage dream beta.png|''Teenage Dream'' (Beta) Teenagedreampictos.png|Pictograms 442.png|Avatar in Just Dance 2016 (C1) Videos Katy Perry - Teenage Dream Just Dance 3 Teenage Dream, Katy Perry (Solo) 5*|Normal Version Just Dance 3 Katy Perry Teenage Dream|PS3 Version Just Dance 2016 - Teenage Dream - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Teenage Dream Category:Remade Songs